Love beyond Lost
by booknerds
Summary: Annabeth Chase has lost everyone except for her brother. She moves to America. There she lives with a lady who bought her and her brother from an auction. Annabeth keeps getting these dreams of these sea green eyes. Who is the boy with the sea green eyes? Annabeth also does not know how to love and is taught how to hate boys all of her life. Will there be someone to change that?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 16 years old.

Why am I still here? I don't know. Everyone I love is either dead or has left me. Its only me and my brother/

Today I am moving to America. I don't want to leave Australia, it's where I will be able to visit my parents. Their graves at least. Me and my brothers are going to move to America to some middle aged lady who bought us off at an auction, who probably only wants us in the house so we can work for her. I wait at the Australian airport waiting for my flight.

I am sitting on an airport chair while my brother is patiently observing a watch that my dad had gave him, only a couple months before his death. I want to die, this world has left me nothing. But I am holding on for my brother, he deserves everything and if I leave him who will get him what he deserves? My mother had died 6 months after giving birth to my brother with breast cancer. I was now the mother of our small household. My dad became incredibly depressed after that and began drinking and never came out of his room. I would always see him making things, he was an inventor. One day he had died because of an car accident. Leaving me and my brother on our own.

We had stayed with a few aunts and uncles and loose relatives for the past year but they all had left us. They thought that we were unworthy of their love. I didn't really mind of course because I never liked any of them at all. My days were very simple then going to school coming home doing housework going to sleep and then repeat. We did not even get enough food to eat. I am incredibly smart though and knew how to get enough food for my brother and I which mostly lead to us being kicked out of the house.

1 week ago we were put on auction as no one knew what to do with us. Some lady bought us off. And now we are off to America.

I board the plane and my brother sits next to me. He says nothing. He never has said much since my dad died. I wish he would talk to me more, I really want to know what is going on with him right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask him for the hundredth time as we settle into our seats.

He only nods.

"Do you want to sleep?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

I give up he never says much anyways. I put my head back and fall asleep.

I see the most beautiful eyes in the world. They are sea green with flicks of dark blue in them. I try to see who the person is but I find myself lost in those deep eyes, I want to melt into those eyes. I focus harder I see the richest black hair in the world. It seems so live and full compared to my hair which is thin rough blond hair. I try to see the face. I can't. I see the ocean churning in the eyes. I focus again and zoom out and see a rough outline of a boy. I get closer and closer I need to see that face those eyes. I feel as if I don't look into those beautiful eyes I might die. I am Just about to see the face when...

I wake up.

I am sitting in my seat with my brother sleeping right next to me. He must have wanted to sleep anyways the watch still in his hand. I sometimes want to grab the watch and throw it away somewhere, my dad never gave me anything. I remember my dream again. Who had those beautiful eyes? I don't remember any family members with them, the whole Chase family has stormy grey eyes. I suddenly feel my face getting red. Why am I getting anxious over eyes that I have never seen? I should be focusing on my future. I should be worrying about this random lady who decided to buy us.

But those eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

We have reached America  
I take my brothers hand and go get our 2 small luggage bags. We don't have anything to bring anyways except a few clothes. I have 4 pairs of shorts and 5 shirts and 1 sweater. I'm lucky it's May so it won't be that cold. I have heard America gets extremely cold weather. I miss Australia already.  
I see a funny looking man in a black suit with a sign that says Chase.  
I guess we are supposed to go to that man.  
I walk over to the funny looking man and see a name tag on him it says Argus. Funny name.  
"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase and this is my brother Malcolm Chase we are supposed to meet a lady, I'm sorry I'm not sure of her name." I say  
"Right this way miss" he replies  
I get into a long black car with velvet seats and a small coffee table. Classy.  
I look out the window while Argus is driving and see a sign that says welcome to Manhattan island New York. So we are on an island. I can already smell the sea. The sea churning in his eyes.  
I snap out of my thoughts as we pull up to this white house. House is an understatement it's more of a mansion. I see my brothers eyes wide open.  
I get out to get my bags from the trunk but Argus stops me.  
"Miss I will take those, you are required the mistress awaits of you"  
I nod and walk up to the door. I give my brothers hand a squeeze and ring the doorbell.  
I hear wind chimes and the door opens.  
I see a women with high cheekbones. Dark brown hair piled up neatly on her hair and ice cold blue eyes. She wears a dark blue dress with a pearl necklace. She is very pale and thin, about 145 lbs. She looks very professional. I'm almost scared of her.  
"Hello Annabeth" nods to my brother "Malcolm"  
We both wave.  
"Come inside" we do.  
The inside is so perfect. There is a piano sitting of in a corner. Black leather couches. A glass coffee table and vases everywhere with white roses sitting in them. Everything is black and white. It's so strange. No colour. Anywhere. The ceilings are so high up I can barely see the top from down here. I see balconies in this room that probably are balconies branching out from the floors on top of this floor. There are also three balconies that lead to the outside there is a really large one about 26 ft. X 26ft. Others are smaller.  
The most strangest thing in the house is a statue that she has it's large about 16 ft. high and 20 ft. wide. It sits in a corner. It is a carving of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The big three. This lady must be Greek. It's made of a mix of copper and silver. It's amazing and breathtaking.  
"Don't you just love it" she says  
"Now come this way I will show you to your rooms and then we can talk"


	3. Chapter 3

This week is March break, So I will try to update everyday :) - S.N Me and my brother have huge rooms. We both have seperate rooms, with a door connecting our rooms together. That is a change I have never slept without my brother snuggled under my arm. My room is painted gray has black furniture and white trim. My mouth is opened in shock, it is so beautiful. I have a king sized bed (which I don't need I'm so thin and fragile I could sleep in one of those hospital beds comfortly.) The bed sheets are a beautiful olive green. There is a balcony branching out with two benches and lots of potted plants. I have a olive tree growing in corner and branches out onto the walls. Though the strangest thing in my room is on both sides of the door leading to the balcony are 6 feet tall statues of Athena. How rich is this lady? My brothers room is the same but instead of olive green sheets he has white sheets and comforter. After putting Argus puts our bags in our room the mysterious lady tells us the bathroom is across the hall and to take a shower and get ready and then come meet her downstairs to have tea and to talk. After she leaves I unpack my clothes and put them in the closet. When I open the closet it is already full. It has jeans and sweaters and shirts. On one end there are plaid skirts all of them are long. I check the sizes everything is exactly my size, this lady knows alot about me and that scares me a little. After I'm done I go over to my brothers room and help him unpack. Once we are done I go to take a shower while he wants to just sit outside on his balcony. I find the bathroom, that is an accomplishment. This place is so big it could house more than 200 people. I get inside and the bathroom is almost as big as my room. There is a bathtub in one corner and a standing shower in the other. I don't know how to use the bathtub so I just decide to go with the shower. There are so many controls on this touch screen thing outside. It say's classic or steam. I go with classic I have no idea what steam means. Hot, cold or warm. I go with warm. Shampoo + conditioner or regular. My hair is weak and needs help I go with conditioner and shampoo. Then I have to choose what type of shampooand what conditioner and then finally it says to go in. Finally. I get in and all I have to do is stand there. my body gets cleansed on its own. This lady is so rich. I choose a new pair jeans that are waiting in my closet. They complement my thin body very well and are so tight. I choose a sea green tank top which has frills. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail. Then I leave to go downstairs, I got lost once but then found my way. When I'm on the stairs I close my eyes because the sun is in my eyes. The sea green eyes are back again. And I'm lost. Suddenly I'm swimming in a churning ocean. I open my eyes. Then look down at my shirt and suddenly smile to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hellooooo Annabell dear" says the lady. I'm going to start calling her Mrs. Rich. "Annabeth" I mumur. "Oh right sorry, Annabeth would you like some tea? Earl?" Mrs. Rich asked "No. thank you" I can't trust her just yet. I need to know who she is. "Will Malcom be joining us? I would prefer he not because what I am going to tell you I want you to hear it first. So you can explain it to him later" she says. "No he is taking a shower." "Alright come sit" she gestures towards a chair across from her and of course its black. I sit. " I am not going to sugar coat anything. I will just tell you straight forward. I am you're dad's sister." I gasp. My dad never had any siblings. "Yes, I am. I am 3 years older than him and I ran away when I was 17 because I thought I was in love and I thought that he would make me happy and my parents disapproveed blah, blah, blah. Now I'm a no boys person, but that is going to be our next discussion. So you're father likes to think I don't exist so I'm guessing he never told you about me?" She dumps a lot onto me. I nod. "So yes I am you're dad's sister, basically making you my neice and me you're aunt. Got it? Any questions?" She asks. I have many questions but I am only going to ask a few. "If you ran away how did you make such a good life? You should be living in a sewer or something. " I ask. That came out wrong. It was not supposed to be so blunt. She does not look surprised "Well after the man that is thought was the love of my life left me I started working at Mcdonalds, I could not go home to my family who had moved on without me. There I was waiting tables and quietly singing a song. When a producer heard me and then BAM, I became a star instantly. I retired a couple years ago and have more money than I can keep so here I am" Wow. "If you knew about us why did you not come get us earlier? Why did we have to live such distant people when our first aunt was always living?" I actually did know about Andrews death until a few weeks ago, I would have came earlier if I knew" Andrew I have only ever heard my mom say my dads name, other people would always just call him . I miss my parents and Australlia so much. "I just um need to process this for a while and then I have to explain this to Malcom, Um can I be escused" "Of course, but come downstairs in a hour or so because we need to get rules set as well, make sure Malcom is well informed as well, if he has any questions he can come and ask me" I nod and get up and make my way to my room. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard, taking it all in. I have this lost aunt who has finally claimed she is super rich. Explaining it to Malcom was even harder. After I explained it he just nodded and then asked to be left alone. Before I could even say anything he had already left.

It was 5pm. I've been in this hour for four hours already. I go downstairs and pass by the kitchen our cook is cooking our dinner. It smells so good and it's been so long since I ate proper food and not scrapes. My mouth is already watering, but I must wait.

I find Mrs. Rich sitting in the library? I don't know what to call it. It's huge almost 20ft x 25ft, there are shelves filled with books all types of books. There is a fireplace and Mrs. Rich (just because she is my so called 'aunt' I will not call her aunty or Mrs. Chase) is sitting in a comfy looking chair. My hands graze against the spines of so many books. The smell is so amazing its just ink and paper. There are old books, classics, new books, young adults, history (my favourite) and so many more.

"I see you like books" I am pulled out of my trance.

"um.. yeah. I came here because you said to come to you so we can discuss the rules and stuff" I say.

"Yes of course have a seat" she says gesturing towards the chair in front of her. I go and sit.

"So I have basic rules and then rules that only apply to you and Malcom seperatly" she says. I nod.

"Here are my basic rules which you both have to follow.

1. breakfast is at 6am, lunch is at 12pm unless you are at school and dinner is at 6am, it is necessary that you and your brother attend all of these meals and are on time.

2. You will be going to school, the school year is almost over but you still have one month left. And I will not have you sit around for a 4 months until the fresh school year starts. As I was saying you will be going to school this following Monday which is the day after tommorow you will find all of your supplies and needs along with your schedule in your closet. You will be attending Goode Highschool and you will be placed into year 11. Malcom will be attending Goode Elementary and will be placed into year 5.

3. Each day you both will have to be clean and have to have one compulsary bath no slacking off with personal hygeine.

4. And absolutly no staying out after 9pm.

Understand?" I nod. I will be going to school I haven't been to school in a year I did not do year 10 and now I'm being placed into year 11 when it is almost ending. How strange will it be for Malcom?

"Now I have very specific rules for you, you will have to follow them.

1. NO boys, I have gone through what you are going through and I know that you will regret it. No looking at them, no speaking with them unless absolutly necessary and absolutly no touching at all.

2. NO parties. You will not go to any parties if you are invited to any and will not go pass curfew at all. I don't want you coming home drunk or worse coming home pregnant.

3. NO drugs or alchol I will not tolerate any of that in my house.

4. NO makeup you will be provided clothes and you will wear whatever clothes I give you to wear. No makeup is necessary at all and if you are attending something with me I will have a stylist put minimal make up onto you. You do not need to get anyones attention.

Understand? If you break any of these rules I will personally send you off to some other relative."

"Yes" my life is being taken away from me. I have always wanted to do whatever normal teens do. I never had the chance so I was hoping here maybe I could be normal and not be the freak who lost her parents. But I guess I have to stay here for Malcom. Anyways no boys were going to pay any attention to her so what was the point.

"Good, ow go send Malcom down for his turn of rules, you have 30 minutess until dinner. Feel free to go look around and get to know this place. "


	6. Chapter 6

It is Monday morning. Ugh. I have to go to school today. My first day at the end of the semester. There is no point of going to school if only one month is left, but it feels good to go and learn after a year of staying home and taking care of Malcom.

I trudge out of bed and go over to Malcoms room to wake him up. It is 5:15 am. That is to early to be awake but I need to attend breakfast otherwise who knows what happens, I really need to stay here for the good of me and Malcom.

I wake him up. It takes a while but he gets up and sits on his bed.

"You have a hour and a half until school and 45 minutes until breakfast get up" I say. He slowly trudges out of bed.

I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready.

I just took one of those cool showers. I really am starting to get used to this place. I go over to my closet and pick out my clothes. Light blue faded skinny jeans and a navy blue sweater tank with white horizontal stripes on it, there is a big white anchor in the middle of the sweater tank which reminds me of fishing. I pick out white calf boots.

I have 15 minutes until breakfast. I remember that I still need my school stuff. I walk int my closet, I can't find them. I walk in until the very back and they are sitting in front of a small door. Door?

I first take my school supplies and put them on my bed then I walk in closer to examine this mysterious door. It is very small. There is a iron ring on it probably the way to open it. I pull on the ring, it is a little hard because the door probably was not used in years but I get it open.

i have to duck to get in. It is a very small room maybe 6ft by 6ft, there is a small love seat couch in one corner and a coffee table in front of it. It is so perfect. I could come in here all the time and no one would be able to find me.

I'm getting late I need to get going. By the time I come out it is 5:55am I still have 5 minutes. I sit on my bed as I read my schedule.

Annabeth Chase 11 Senior

Goode High school

Homeroom: Chiron

Room: 346 Right Wing

Locker #6 Right Wing

Semester 1:

Period Teacher & Room # Subject

1 Mrs. Celine AP English

2 Mr. Blofis AP Math

3 Chiron (346 Right Wing) History

Lunch Cafeteria (Heart of school) Lunch

4 Mrs. Castellan AP Biology

5 Dionysius Visual Arts

This schedule is not that bad, but what does AP mean. America is so strange. I guess I will find out later.

I have 2 minutes left until breakfast. I go over to Malcom's room he is tying his shoes.

"You look good, excited for your first day?" I ask, trying to get some conversation out of him.

"Thanks, no I'm going to be the freak the kid who lost his parents and the strange guy with the accent and the stupid blond haired guy with the eyes of a freaking hurricane." He says.

"No you are amazing don't worry everyone will love you, and about the blond thing the Chases are not the stereotypical dumb blonds those hardly even exist. We are very smart" I reply

"Yeah, Yeah I guess" He says and leaves.

I want to check one thing before I go for breakfast. I go into Malcom's closet and check for the door. He does not have one. I guess I'm the lucky on with the secret door.

I make my way out the door and downstairs, stupidly grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

This school is really big. I step out of this very expensive looking car and just stare at the school.

"Good luck miss, I will be here at 3pm to pick you up just look for the same car" Argus say.

"Thank you" He smiles like it has been a while since he has been appreciated. I look at the car one more time it is a Lexus that is black. I will have to look for this car at 3pm.

Argus drives off.

I go to the front office because I will find out how to get to my classes from there. I reach the front desk. A lady with a name tag that says Mrs. Black smiles at me.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase I will be attending Goode high school this year, I just need some help getting to some of my classes because I am new here." I say.

"Hello Annabeth I am Mrs. Black the secretary can I see your schedule so I can find the right person to escort you around." she replies. I nod and give her my schedule.

She picks up the phone and says "Hi Chiron during homeroom I will need to borrow Thalia Grace to help around our new student Annabeth Chase" she hangs up.

"Please take a seat Thalia will be here to escort you soon" she says

I go and sit on the bench in the front. The light in here is too bright and I can smell the ink and paper rom the printer. The whole place buzzes with electricity from all the desktop computers. This is all to awkward.

"Sup, I am Thalia I will be you're escort today at Goode high school" says Thalia in a very bored voice. She looks really... Different. I like it. She wears black jeans and a white shirt that says GREENDAY in green letters. Her hair is all punk looking and she has 3 piercings on each ear. I like it.

" Hi I am Annabeth" I say

"Cool let's go" she says and starts walking out. I follow her.

"God you're cute and you got that cute accent, the clique is really not going to like you" she mumbles to herself.

"Who are the clique?" I ask.

"Nothing, never mind just stick with me ok and do not try to get attention on yourself. Show me your schedule so I can show you around" I nod and give her my schedule.

"Ok cool you have almost all of the same classes as me except for AP Biology and AP Math but I have to stick with you so I get a sweet chance to skip out on some of my classes" she says excited.

"Okay so where do we start?"

"We take you to home room, right now it is 7:15am classes start at 7:45am and each class is 1 hour and 15 minutes long so lunch starts at 11:30 and you have 1 hour to eat roam around go out get drunk whatever and then you have to be back into your 4th period class by 12:30 and then the school day ends of at 2:30pm. Right now I am going to take you to your locker then your homeroom class with Chiron. Everybody here calls their teacher Mr/Mrs but Chiron hates it so we call him Chiron. So this school has two wings: right and left and the schools cafeteria is right in the middle. Most of your classes are in the right wing which is lucky since your locker is also in the right win, the only class you have in the left wing is Visual Arts."

"Ok that is easy to remember" I say.

We continue walking in to the right wing and I can tell because this schools cafeteria is a huge dining hall and is shaped as a big circle it is not hard distinguishing which wing is which, plus the right wing and left wing are only connected through the cafeteria and the buildings are literally labelled Right and Left.

"Here is your locker" Thalia points to a blue metal box thing that has the number 6 on the top. This is what a locker is, we never had lockers in Australia we had to carry our stuff around .

"Just drop of your bag and stuff you will not be needing things today because the binders and folders will be provided to you" Thalia says. I drop of my backpack into the locker. It has a click lock so its not hard to open.

"Lets take you to Chiron's class now" Thalia says.

Okay so I know this story is a little boring but there will be more drama and Percy will be introduced in the next chapter, I promise keep reading it will get more interesting. -S


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into homeroom, Thalia right behind me.

"Hello, you must be our new student Annabeth" A man with a scraggly beard and hair that comes up to his shoulder says. He is very strange, he is wearing Greek armour, it must be for a lesson.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase I come from Australia and now I'm here in Goode" I say.

"I can tell, with that accent of yours, it is very strong. Class say a hello to Annabeth here" He says

I feel my face turning red, I did not know that my accent was so noticeable. No one even looks at me. Everyone is sitting in groups, they are so noticeable.

There is the geeks comparing homework answers. There is the quiet poetic kids who are sitting and reading sheets of music. There is the music group who are playing their guitars and are singing "Hey there Delilah." There are the jocks who are all sitting lazily on chairs and throwing around a football, and there are the artistic kids who are sitting in a circle and are all sketching in their sketchpads. Lastly there is these two boys who are sitting in a corner and are throwing balls of paper at each other. I won't fit into any of these groups.

"You have 5 minutes until your first class starts" Thalia says to me. She starts walking towards the corner with the two boys. I stand in the front of the class awkwardly.

"You coming?" She asks. I follow her.

"Can you guys please stop being so stupid" Thalia says towards the boys.

"This is Annabeth I am supposed to take her around to her classes today" Thalia says as she introduces me.

"Percy, Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy. Grover Annabeth. Annabeth, Grover" Thalia says.

Grover smiles towards me he is a guy who is wearing a baseball cap, has curly hair and is starting to grow a goatee, he is also crimpled. He is cute in a brotherly way. Percy looks up to me finally noticing my presence, such a snob. He looks to meet my face.

I breath in very sharply. Those eyes, those sea green eyes I am lost again. I am swimming in a churning sea again, there is a storm outside and lighting is flashing everywhere. I have no idea where I am going but I am going somewhere.

"Hey you okay?" Percy asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um yeah I'm fine" I reply not meeting his eyes.

There is silence. It continues to grow awkward.

"So you are Annabeth" Grover finally says

"Yes" I say.

"Can I see your schedule so we can help you out through out the day" he asks.

"Of course, thank you" I give it to him.

"So you have all classes with Thalia except for AP Biology and AP Math. I am with you for all classes except for AP Biology and Visual Arts, and Percy here is in all of your classes." Grover says.

Percy acts really weird he starts looking around and stuff.

"OMG PERCY BABY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?" A ear piercing shout comes from across the room. A girl with red frizzy hair and paint splattered jeans hurries towards us.

Percy groans.

The girl with the red hair goes and sits onto Percy's lap pushing past all of us. She kisses him on the lips then his cheek and then starts working on his ear then slowly starts working down his neck. It is very disgusting.

"Get off me Rachel" Percy says.

"Aww baby, ok fine after" she says winking at him.

Percy groans.

"Who are you?" Rachel says towards me. She sounds evil and mean.

"Hi I am Annabeth" I say, trying to be mean.

"Eww you have an accent" she says.

I look down embarrassed.

"Hey Rachel I think you should leave" Percy says.

"Baby I was just getting to know our new friend." she says.

"Now" He growls quietly but powerfully.

She leaves.

Silence.

"Don't worry about her she thinks that she is Percy's girlfriend" Thalia says.

"She isn't. Look I am sorry about her" Percy says. He says it with so much concern, it is so strange.

"It's fine" I say.

The bell rings. He grabs his navy blue bag and leaves right on the bell. Not even saying good bye or anything.

"Let's go" Thalia says.

I follow her, though I wonder why was he so angry at her, or was it me. Some how I don't want him to be mad at me. Though the way he furrows his brow when he is mad just makes me want to be the one to take away the anger.


End file.
